1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature-sensitive reversibly deformable laminate. Specifically, the present invention relates to a temperature-sensitive laminate which is reversibly deformed towards the surface and back sides direction thereof with a change in temperature to reversibly take three states; an original state in room temperature, a deformed state due to contraction in a low temperature, and a deformed state due to expansion in a high temperature, and to a temperature-sensitive laminate which reversibly changes its color as well as its form with a change in temperature. Particularly, the temperature-sensitive reversibly deformable laminate of the invention is suitable for use as a toy or a decorative element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bimetals composed of two kinds of metal having different coefficients of thermal expansion, shape memory alloys, and resins are known as a material capable of changing its form with a change in temperature. Bimetals are used as a thermal sensing element such as a thermal sensing switch, and shape memory alloys and resins are applied to industrial parts or subsistence stores.
These materials are, while deformable with changes in temperature, unsuitable for use as a toy or a decorative element because they do not take three different states at room temperature, a low temperature, and a high temperature; they are not easily deformed by a simple and easy thermal elements; and they are relatively costly.